londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Talk:List of Mayors of Deptford
Could the images of the mayors be re-ordered to have the first one at the top? Jackiespeel (talk) 16:58, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Cut and paste.... Lozleader (talk) 17:11, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I seem to dislocate tables (as with the spare column on the Lord Mayors) :) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:15, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Possibles Frederick DW Ross: Free BMD has a Robert Lantastaff Washington born third quarter 1858, a Robert Lantastaff W Hall married Croydon second quarter 1888 and Robert LW Hall died Deptford last quarter 1934 (the Robert L W Hall born Kettering may be a grandson). Edward George Henry Berryman born second quarter 1855 Greenwich, married Hackney second quarter 1882 and Edward GH Berryman died Greenwich last quarter 1933 William Thomas Cleobury born Greenwich second quarter 1889 and married Greenwich first quarter March 1930. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:29, April 5, 2017 (UTC) George John Unpleby born Camberwell, third quarter 1901 (12 August), married (Stevenson), Mile End last quarter 1924 and died first quarter 1971 Bexley The other initals will require more research. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:41, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :*According to the 1927, 1928 and 1934 editions of the Municipal Yearbook, "Ross, F. D. W." was living at 36 Pendrell Rd. S.E.4. The electoral registers for that address from about 1926-38 give Frederick Donald William Ross as the occupant along with Florence Ross and in later years Alice Clara Ross. they seem to have had a couple of lodgers at times too. Lozleader (talk) 16:56, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :*According to MYB of 1923, 1928, 1930 and 1934 "Hall R. L. W." lived at 2 Wickham Rd. S.E.4. A similar search of electoral registers gives Robert Lantaff Washington Hall as the occupant from at least 1908, so that's a "hit". He died on 24 November 1934 and probate was granted to his widow Ellen. as his death record gives his age as 75 he was presumably born c. 1859. But as you say his birth was recorded in 3Q 1858. And definitely Lantaff in all sources.Lozleader (talk) 17:12, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Perhaps a very late December birth and allowing his birth year to slide slightly. Jackiespeel (talk) 20:03, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :*"Berryman, E. G. H." lived at 51 Breakspears Road according to various MYBs. He appears in the 1911 census at that address with the full name of Edward George Henry Berryman. He was a printer, lithographer and stationer aged 55 and born in Greenwich. He's been married for 28 years to Mary Elizabeth from Stratford. Same chap then. Lozleader (talk) 20:32, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Ernest George Simmonds was a justice of the peace (only occupation recorded in 1911) was born c.1865 in Bermondsey and lived at Erlanger Road, New Cross.Lozleader (talk) 20:38, April 8, 2017 (UTC). Actually born 24 April 1867 in Bermondsey, son of a builder. Died 15 October 1955. Lozleader (talk) 20:44, April 8, 2017 (UTC) More possibilities Would it be George Tams or George Edard Tams here who was the mayor? Jackiespeel (talk) 19:32, December 5, 2019 (UTC)